The Potter Siblings
by Jaspersgrl2010
Summary: Please read and review! Rated T for now, might change later...
1. Background

Chapter One: Background

June 9th, 1977-James and Lily Potter got married.

June 30th, 1978-Isabella Marie-Lily 'Bella' was born. Remus Lupin was made her godfather even though he wouldn't be able to have sole custody over her. James and Lily made a note in their wills that if anything happened that she was to be raised by Sirius Black or Aurthur and Molly Weasley if Black was for some reason unable to take custody.

July 31st, 1980-Harry James was born. Sirius Black was made his godfather.

August 3rd, 1980-Prophecy was made and the Potters went into hiding, making Sirius Black their secret keeper.

October 29th, 1981-James and Lily switched the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter Pettegrew

October 31st, 1981-Voldemort murdered James and Lily, Bella, at age 3 was hiding in her closet and 1 year old Harry was in his crib, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the spell rebounded and Harry somehow servived while everyone thought that Voldemort was dead. Harry was left with a lightening bolt shaped scare on his forehead.

After that Halloween night Dumbledore took Harry to live with their muggle relatives, while Bella lived, mostly, with the Weasley's. But Remus would take her on holidays whenever he could.

September 1st, 1989-Bella, Fred and George start their first year, Percy's third year and Charlie's seventh and final year.

September 1st, 1990-Bella, Fred and George start their second year and all three make the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. Fred and George as beaters and Bella as a chaser. Percy's fourth year.

July 31st, 1991-Bella meets Hagrid and Harry in Diagon Alley on Harry's 11th birthday and Remus allows her to stay at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry for the remainder of the summer till September 1st.

(Harry's first and second years happen as they do in the books, just with Bella hanging out with the twins.)

Our story starts during the summer between Bella, Fred and George's fourth and fifth year and Harry, Ron and Hermione's second and third year...  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Two: Bella's POV:

Edward and I had only been together for three weeks and for some reason he was of the notion that we were soul-mates...not really sure where he got that because, though I was extremely attracted to him, I didn't see...couldn't see spending forever with him. Not that he wanted me changed anyway, he expected me to stand by him and age a human...obviously thinking I was a mortal...which I'm not. No, I'm a witch and proud of it but Edward and the rest of his family, the Cullen's, didn't know that. And I did nothing to encourage them to think otherwise. My plan was not to stay, forever, with Edward but I did enjoy his company and the attention he paid me. But I enjoyed someone else's attention more back in the wizarding world but he and I had yet to make anything official so I had my fun during the summer, though Edward refused to kiss me properly let alone anything else. I didn't bother telling him I'd gone much further before.

I sighed as I looked through my closet for something to wear over to the Cullen's...and it had to be something Alice approved of, of course or she'd chew me out for not being 'fashionable'. I rolled my eyes and pulled my favorite hip hugger dark wash jeans and a pink and white striped polo shirt out of my closet and quickly started to get dressed for the day.

"Bell." My godfather, Remus Lupin, called up the stairs just as I came out of my room to go down to the kitchen.

"Oh good, your up." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah Rem, it is after nine after all." I said with a grin. He gave a nod, "Happy birthday, birthday girl." He said, wrapping an arm around me. I grinned and hugged him back just as tight. "Thanks Rem." I said, looking up at him.

He winked, "Might want to change your hair color back to brown, Edwards coming down the street." he said. I nodded and concentrated on doing so before also turning my eyes back to the dark brown that Edward and the Cullen's knew them to be. My orginal hair color was red and my orginal eye color was hazel but I liked having the disguise while in the muggle world.

Not five minutes later Edward was knocking on the front door. "Hey Edward. Come on in." I said, opening the door to him. As he passed into the house he stopped to peck me on the lips and wish me happy birthday. I pretended that I wasn't one for birthday's and wanted no part in the party the Cullen's insisted on throwing me, but none the less I was 'forced' into Edward's silver Volvo and again 'forced' to tolerate the speed in which Edward was driving. While in reality I loved speed and had more than likely gone faster on my broom during a game of Quidditch than his car went.

The party ended up a bust when Jasper tried to attack me when I'd gotten a paper-cut. Emmett and Rosalie had had to drag him out of the house to go hunting. Before Alice left as well I told her to tell Jasper that I didn't blame him, it was what he was after all and I couldn't hold that against him.

I watched as Edward drove away from my house as I stood. He'd said we'd talk tomorrow but somehow I knew it was time to end it...and it wasn't only because Jasper had attacked either, in fact that wasn't even close to the reason why I felt it almost time, but I wasn't sure what it was that was giving me that feeling. When Edwards tail lights were out of sight I made my way into the house calling for Remus.

"Oh good, your home." He said upon seeing me. I frowned and nodded, "Yeah...things got a bit tense when I got a paper cut and Edward threw me into a table of glass plates." I said with a roll of my eyes. In response his eyes flashed yellow for a moment before returning to their golden brown and I remembered that the full moon was just a couple nights away. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded again, "Yeah, Dr. Cullen fixed me up just fine." I said.

"Good, that's good." He said with a sharp nod. I frowned at him. "What's going on Remus?" I asked, suddenly worried as I took a seat on the couch.

He sighed and shook his head, "There's no hiding it..." he said before tossing me the Daily Prophet from this morning. There on the front page was a wild looking man who looked crazed...mad at being captured for the crime I personally knew he'd commited. I read the article and by the end I was so in shock I didn't know what to say or do.

"We've got to go get Harry...he...he doesn't know anything about Black..." I rambled but stopped when I saw Remus shaking his head, "We can't...don't worry Bella, as long as he's at your aunt and uncle's he's safe." he said calmly. My jaw dropped open, "But..." I started but I saw his stern glare, telling me there was no use fighting with him. I sighed, "Can we at least go to the Borrow for the rest of the summer, that way I'm closer to him incase anything might happen?" I asked.

Remus sighed this time, "Yes...I'll be returning you to the Dursley's tomorrow afternoon...then I have to go ahead to Hogwarts to prepare lesson plans." He said, smiling at the last part. I grinned as well, "Your going to be our new DADA teacher?" I asked.

"Confirmed it with Dumbledore this afternoon." He said. I squelled and threw myself at him. He caught me with ease and held me tight to his chest, just as he had my entire life.

"Your going to have to break up with Edward, Bella." He said softly. I gave a soft smile as I looked up at him. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that. I think today's events are enought to scare Edward away as it is. If he doesn't break up with me tomorrow, I'll break up with him." I said. He gave a nod, knowing exactly how I felt about Edward and the Cullen family.

I spent the night packing before falling into bed around three am.

When I woke the next morning and finally made my way down stairs Remus was sitting at the kitchen table having some toast and drinking coffee. "Morning Rem." I greeted. "Morning Bell. Edwards two blocks away." He said, eyeing me. I flashed him a smile, "I'll be okay Rem, I promise." I said. He nodded and went up stairs just before there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to see Edward frowning, "Can we go on a walk?" He asked. I nodded, knowing that this would be the last time we'd see each other, rather he broke up with me or I him, and grabbed my jacket and followed him into the forrest surrounding me and Remus's Forks home.

We walked a couple miles into the woods before he stopped us and turned to face me. "We're leaving, Bella." He said, seeming to have trouble with the words.

"Oh, okay, well what do we tell Charlie?" I asked, Charlie was the name Remus had given himself when he and I moved to Forks.

"No Bella, I mean, me and my family are leaving. Your not coming with us." He said.

Okay, the way he said that hurt but I quickly shook it off and put my best acting skills to the test. "You don't want me?" I asked, sounding completly broken already.

"No...I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not Bella...I'm not human and I never will be. When you've lived as long as I have...you need distractions from time to time and that's all you were to me, Bella. A distraction. And your not good for me." He said.

Okay ouch...if I had been in love with him and thought us soul mates that speech would have left me empty and utterly broken. I took in a ragged breath as if it were hurting me to breath before he continued, "It'll be as if I never existed...your mind is like a sieve, your memory of me will only seem like a dream then disappear." He said. I rolled my eyes in my mind and thanked Merlin he couldn't read it.

"Just...make me one promise, Bella." He stated, as if giving me a choice. I gave a nod, "Anything." I said.

"Promise me you'll keep yourself safe...for Charlie. He really needs you Bella, so please, stay safe for him." He said, "And I promise, in return, that this will be the last time you'll ever see me." He finished. I gave a final nod, holding back my fake tears, and closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead. When I opened my eyes, he was gone, lost in the forrest forever.

I sighed and turned back towards the house and easily finding my way out, while wishing I were old enough to just apparate. As I reached the back door I took off my now muddy boots and carried them inside with me. Remus sat at the table.

"You ready?" He asked, looking up from the paper. I smiled and gave a nod, "Clean these for me real quick?" I asked, holding my boots up to him. He gave a smirk and waved his wand and with that my boots were once again spotless. WIth another wave of his wand all my things and his were zooming down the stepps and into the kitchen and stacking themselves neatly. Once everything was there he flicked his wand again and it was all shrunk, we each stuck our miniture things in our pockets and I grabbed his arm. "To the Borrow please." I said with a laugh.

"As you wish my lady." He said before apparating us away. ===============================

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! 


End file.
